Iggy: A Max Ride Continuation
by ManyNamesMember
Summary: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think my story ended without a decent amount of closure. My name is Iggy, and well just so you know, I'm not dead though Max sure made it seems like I was . Anyway, I decided that if she can write some books that I should be able to as well. And here goes nothing. Continuation of Nevermore, Iggy POV


Stumbling blindly through the jungle in the middle of the night sure does put a damper on the whole 'you're finally in a safe place' theory. Especially when I say that I'm stumbling blindly, I mean literally.

My name is Iggy. You might have already read all about me in my sister's series (well I say my sister but really…oh screw it, you know what I mean) but if I do remember, my story ended kind of abruptly with Dylan leading the flock and a whole bunch of other mutants into the caves on this safe haven. Don't worry, I've already punched Max for leaving everyone hanging and of course been punched back for having the audacity to punch our 'oh fearless' leader. Anyway, I thought I might type (yes, I do know how to type…however I do have to use the Gasman to spellcheck since I can't exactly see the little red squiggle) this up to fill you guys in on what happened to me and the others while Max was off making out with Fang or something.

Like I said, stumbling blindly through the jungle is a terrible way to spend your first night of 'safety'. I use quotes because of course, the world was apparently ending…or so Dylan had yelled in my ear as I struggled to pull a shirt on. So here I was running through the jungle, Nudge flipping out of one side, Gazzy panicking about Angel on the other, and Ella crying endlessly in front of me. Why was I not panicking you might ask? Well because it was taking every ounce of available brain space I had to _not_ ram headfirst into Ella in result of me tripping over some stupid log. By some miracle of life (which usually hated the flock and me so that just added to the miracle-ness of it) I managed to get everyone into the cave system without incident. However that's where my luck ran out.

Not two steps into the damp caves, a rock popped out of thin air in front of my foot and I end up face first in some bat guano. "Ewwwww, Iggy it's all over you," Nudge whined as I stood back up and used the inside of my shirt to get the crap off my face.

"Yes Nudge, I am aware of this. However the world is ending right now so I think our problems are a bit larger than myself being covered in bat guano," I commented, which if I might add was much more responsible sounding than all the cuss words that had been flying through my head.

She looked at her feet then muttered an apology. "Not time for that Nudge! We have to get out of here!" Gasman practically screamed, finally reaching a breaking point of sorts, as he ran around like a headless chicken. "I'm too young to die now!"

"Gazzer, no one said anything about-"

"We're going to die?!" someone screamed effectively cutting off my sentence.

"NO! Now if you'll let me finish…I was saying that no one said anything about dying!" I yelled back throwing my hands in the air. "Aren't these cave made to keep us _alive!_" I pointed out and everyone seemed to, for the first time, take that into account. _God, how does Max do this all day?_ I wondered as I ran my hands over my face and turned to Ella who had taken to clinging to my shirt, which I found both endearing and annoying since if I started walking again it would greatly aid in me getting another face full of bat guano.

"You're right Iggy…My mom said that if anything happened we needed to get down to the bunkers," she whispered as she swiped her tears away. "She said it was much safer down there."

"Yeah, and maybe Angel and Dr. Martinez and Max and Fang and Dylan are already down there. I mean I know Dylan said they weren't coming but maybe Max changed her mind maybe they used Max's whole super speed thing to beat us down there," Nudge rambled and I just tuned her out after that. After all I didn't have the guts to tell her that Max was far too stubborn to listen to Dylan at a time like this. If she had said she wasn't coming, then she wasn't coming.

"Well then, by all means, let's get going," I groaned, as I started down deeper into the caves. They started shuffling after me and I decided that I was _not_ going to have another incident so I took my dear sweet time walking. Sweeping my feet out in front of me, I'm pretty sure I nearly tripped Ella a couple of times but I had no such close calls.

"I hope everyone's okay," Ella spoke as she clung even tighter to my arm and started to cry once more.

"Eh, I'm sure Max and Fnick are too stubborn to know how to die," I muttered causing Gasman to laugh uneasily. "Besides, isn't Fang, like, immortal now?" I added and Ella just shrugged in response as we continued down the tunnel. After several moments of silence I stop and look behind up. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Nudge asked looking behind us in a panic. "Is something coming to eat us?"

"What? No! Where did you even get that idea? I swear you watch too many monster movies. Honestly, I'd be more concerned that the government has aimed a missile down here at us," I commented and I felt her gaze of horror. "What? That is much more likely, and anyway it doesn't sound like either…it sounds like…" I paused and considered it. Mid-thought I hear Gazzy march back up the tunnel several yards.

"Sound like shifting rock?" he called and I nodded thoughtfully before my face blanked.

"We're caved in aren't we?" I asked after a moment and Gazzy just nodded and muttered a yep. "Think it's too risky to try and blow the tunnel back open?" I questioned reaching into my backpack and pulling out one of my trusted bombs. Someone shifted a couple of the rocks and groaned.

"Yeah, I think it would just cave in further…best chance is to get to the bunkers and hope the other exits aren't blocked," Nudge said, being surprisingly to the point. My shoulders dropped and I put my bomb back in my back pack.

"Well fine, we'll go and meet the Doc in the bunkers…come on," and with that we set off deeper into the 'impenetrable' mountain and made it to the bunkers without incident. However what we found when we got there was a bit of a shock…even by our standards.


End file.
